Benson vs Pockett
by Alister Winchester
Summary: se que el 14 ya paso pero (me vale m2dr3s esta es mi primer fic) se que esta trillada esta idea pero hare que la lectura valga la pena al menos en las parte finales
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto un vaso de agua de lluvia que alguna vez le dijiste mama a la maestra **

**Soy nuevo y espero que esto sea de su agrado **

**S = Sam F = Freddie**

Benson vs Pocket

F: claro que no

S: Claro que si

F: sobre mi cadáver

S: si quieres eso se puede arreglar

Haaaaaa la discusión no parecía tener fin ya llevaban así más de medio día y ninguno de los dos tenia la intención de ceder ni un poco a la discusión

F: Sam cariño te he dicho que te llevaría a cualquier lugar, pero por favor allí no

S: Benson deja de ser tan miedoso solo es un restaurante de toda la carne que puedes comer

F: que está en la peor parte de la ciudad

S: Se hombre por favor, el lugar no esta tan mal

F: está encima de salas de tatuajes clandestinas

S: por favor no esta tan mal, mi mama solía salir a cenar a lugares como ese y solía regresar con un tatuaje nuevo

F: la ultima vez que fuimos allí un tipo trato de venderme droga fuera del baño ,no iremos allí y menos para san Valentín

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta sip la discusión era para ver a que restaurante irían a cenar en san Valentín (es tonto pero créanme pasa y mas a menudo de lo que me gusta)

S: muy bien que te parece esto?

F: no aremos otro concurso de vencidas, aun no me recupero del ultimo

S: no niñita, faltan 3 días para san Valentín, hagamos un concurso y el ganador podrá decidir el restaurante al que iremos en san Valentín

F: y podremos elegir el que queramos?

S: así es no habrá restricciones y mucho menos quejas por parte del perdedor

F: y si gano podre llevarte a un restaurante vegetarianos?

S: (con temor y con una voz muy apagada contesto) claro

Después de ver que Sam no fingía y que esta vez parecía que si cumpliría su promesa Freddie y Sam cerraron el trato con un beso y después fueron directamente a su habitación y cerraron el trato de la forma en que solo una pareja que se ama lo aria

Por ahora es todo

Quizás no suene buena y quizás no es lo que todos querían del titulo

Pero esperen y ares que todo valga la pena

Soy Alister Winchester

Y te recuerdo que si de niño no te caíste en el baño por estar jugando con el jabón no tuviste infancia o agua cualquiera de las dos

Pórtense mal

Cuídense bien

Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír)


	2. dia 1

**Hola soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto un calcetín derecho a que tú también cantaste** **hakuna matata alguna vez **

**Aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado **

Día 1

Sam estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala pero esta vez no estaba viendo tv, ni siquiera estaba pensando en comida, solo pensaba que este día ella triunfaría y que el nerd de su esposo tendría que acompañarla a cualquier restaurante peligroso, lejano o costoso que ella eligiera

S:(sonreía maliciosamente) en cualquier momento el llegara se repetía así misma en voz baja

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Freddie apareció, era hora de la primer batalla

S: al fin llegas freditis

F: sam llevamos casados mas de dos años no crees que ya estamos grandes para apodos

S: no llores Benson, al menos hasta que termine la competición, y ¿bien?

F: tu primero, quiero que me trates de sorprender antes de ganarte….

Sam tomo eso como un reto y uno muy fuerte viniendo de aquel chico que tuvo miedo de apartarla de la mesa de costillas agridulces la noche de su boda

S: muy bien te mostrare lo que mama hiso para ti, esto ara que te vuelvas loco

Freddie con bastante temor dio dos pasos atrás y aflojo su corbata, no era para menos Sam tenía la fama de crear armas letales con simples cosas del hogar,

S: tranquilízate mama no te lastimaría….. otra vez

Sam apago las luces y sentó a Freddie en el sillón

S: bien ahora di tu nombre

F: que? Porque quieres que lo haga

S: solo hazlo geniecillo tonto

F: bien lo hare, Freddie Benson

Pero no paso nada y Sam comenzó a partirse de la risa si poder parar

S: ok, perdona no pude aguantarme las ganas de hacerlo

F: hacer que? Nada paso de que te ríes?

Sam susurro al oído de Freddie y después siguió riendo casi al borde de caer del sillón

Freddie estaba algo desconcertado y dudaba de la bondad de Sam pero si ella hacia algo malo perdería la apuesta así que le siguió el juego

F: (con una voz firme y seria) soy Fredd ojos de pescado Benson

Sam lo miro y ahora si callo del sillón muerta de risa, Freddie creyó haber ganado, pero de la nada salió una voz computarizada

Clave aceptada bienvenido a casa Fredd ojos de pescado Benson

F: que? Sam que hiciste? que es esa voz?

Sam apenas podía incorporarse y con dificultad respondió

S: ahora toda la casa es una zona wifi que solo es activada por la voz, la mía y la tuya

F: Sam….mi pequeño demonio rubio…. ¿cómo hiciste esta maravilla? Debió costarte mucho contratar a alguien que lo hiciera

S: nop, no me costó nada lo hice yo sola

F:aja desde cuando estas tu relacionada con el wifi, o con el reconocimiento de voz o con algo que no sea comida?

S: lo admito no tengo idea de nada de eso por eso pase todo el día siguiendo instrucciones de un ñoño por teléfono

Freddie estaba impresionado, cada que daba una orden que estuviera en la base de datos de la casa se cumplía dicha orden

F: televisor enciéndete, en el canal 97, laptop correo electrónico léelo, luces enciéndanse a intensidad mínima

Todas las acciones se cumplían como fueron ordenadas, sin ninguna falla

F: sorprendente

S: dilo amor

F: el que?

S: que yo gane, nada de lo que puedas hacer puede superar esto

F: amor sabes que siempre accedo a tus peticiones…. Pero creo que esta vez no

S: de que hablas Benson? Mira este lugar…. Es como si vivieras dentro de una computadora gigante tu sueño hecho realidad

F: si lo admito esto es bueno y sabiendo que tú lo hiciste es aún mejor, pero yo te tengo algo mejor

S: enserio? Veamos entonces… trata de impresionarme aunque sé que no lo lograras

Freddie tomo su mochila y de ella saco una caja de 15 o 20 centrípetos cúbicos y se la dio a Sam

S: que es esto?

F: ábrelo y lo sabrás…. Después de esto tu vida jamás volverá a ser igual lo juro

S:no será otra de tus cosas de ñoño friki verdad?

F: no, ábrelo

Sam comenzó a arrancar el papel que recubría el paquete hasta encontrar una caja con símbolos en japonés la abrió y exclamo de una forma muy burda y sin importancia

S: miren esto un grasito,(sarcasmo) si Freddie como supiste que quería uno ahorra

F: míralo bien, no es un grasito normal, es un grasito que viajo mucho para hacerte feliz

Sam miro bien la envoltura de este grasito y noto que todo estaba en japonés y que la envoltura mostraba a la mascota original de los grasitos (un mono comiendo grasitos)

S: es… es un verdadero grasito japonés?

F: asi es….. el auténtico el primero que fue lanzado como producto comercial

S: el que viene con la formula real de los grasitos

F: así es amor este es el grasito que inspiro a los demás continentes a crear una replica que jamás se le igualaría

Sam: estaba a punto de llorar y no era para menos ese grasito había estado en su mente desde que era pequeña, el cómo sabría, como sería su consistencia conque debería acompañarlo para resaltar su sabor

S: este es mi sueño hecho realidad (Sam frotaba el grasito con su mejilla mientras decía) tranquilo ya estas con mama ahora todo estará bien para ti

Freddie se divertía al ver como Sam se derretía por probarlo… el había ganado yera hora de que Sam lo admitiera

F: Sam no hay algo que quieres decir

S: si…. Yo gane Benson

F: pero… como… yo… tu….. el grasito te hace tan feliz

S: asi es pero será pasajero cuando lo coma se habrá terminado y aun peor me as puesto en un dilema, cuando debo comerlo? En mi cumpleaños? En nuestro aniversario de bodas? Después de golpear a un ñoño? Me has metido en mas dudas que en la escuela así que yo gane

F: claro que no mi pequeña demonio rubio…. Puedes comerlo cuando quieras

S: claro que no es muy valioso como para que no fuese en un día especial

F: puedes comer uno hoy y otro mañana y los días venideros

S: que?

Freddie utilizo el regalo de su novia para mostrarle como es que ella fue derrotada

F: abre el correo con el nombre mundo subastas

**Procesando ….. archivo abierto**

F: léelo por favor

**Felicidades SR Freddie Benson usted es el ganador de la subasta….. 1000 cajas originales de grasitos japoneses que serán entregados en su domicilio a partir de la fecha marcada en el contrato **

Sam quedo sin habla… sus ojos parecían estar dando vuelta tras vuelta hasta que de desmayo, claro que Freddy se asusto y corrió a recogerla

F: Sam amor dime algo, estas bien? Háblame por favor?

Sam: 1000 cajas de deliciosos grasitos….. tu ganas

F: que?

S: tu ganas Freddie, este día me has ganado totalmente

Sam seguía con una sola idea en la mente grasitos, más y más de ellos

**Hasta aquí por hoy…**

**Mañana tratare de escribir la siguiente parte ya que no hay inspiración (mi demonio de pelo negro no esta con migo y me siento solo) así es la vida o al menos así es mi vida **

**Sin más que decir **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si tu madre nunca te dijo la frase "Te dije cilantro baboso" no tuviste infancia o tenías buena memoria **

**Pórtate mal**

**Cuídate bien **

**Y sonríe (tus enemigos odian verte sonreír)**


	3. dia 2

**Hola, como están todos? Espero que sentados porque este capitulo será algo largo **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto un espejo roto a que tú también aprendiste a caminar cuando eras un bebe **

**S= Sam**

**F= Freddie **

Día 2

Sam había fracasado en su primer intento de vencer a Freddie y tenía que aceptar que el regalo de Freddie la volvía loca de felicidad, pero aun le quedaba dos oportunidades mas para poder vencerlo

A la mañana siguiente Freddie levanto a Sam antes de que el reloj diera las 6 de la mañana para poder mostrarle su regalo

S: porque me levantas tan temprano (replicaba Sam aun con los ojos cerrados)

F: quiero mostrarte tu sorpresa antes de que me valla a la oficina

S: de hecho que bueno que dices eso quiero ir contigo hoy a tu oficina

F: enserio? para qué? La última vez que estuviste allí dormiste más de medio día en el sillón y te aburriste en todos los sentidos

Sam sabía que la oficina de Freddie era tan divertida como una tumba pero era parte de su sorpresa de este día así que aceptaría el aburrimiento necesario solo para ver el rostro de Freddy cuando fuera derrotado este día

Ambos tomaron una ducha juntos y después de un ligero desayuno salieron rumbo al parque donde solían jugar de pequeños

S: porque nos detenemos aquí? Creía que iríamos directamente a tu oficina?

F: aquí está tu regalo no quieres verlo?

Sam bajo del carro con dudas sobre qué es lo que encontraría allí, pero sabía que Freddie no era capaz de hacer nada malo así que podía descartar que hubiera algo robado escondido en el parque y con esa firme idea siguió a Freddie hasta el jardín trasero sin tener ningún temor

F= aquí esta amor (señalando todo un terreno lleno de flores de diferentes colores)

S: (con mirada de esto es enserio) Flores Benson? Las flores se regalan cuando uno esta en el hospital o el día de san Valentín cuando no quieres darle algo bueno a tu novia, esto de ninguna forma te ayudara a ganar esta competencia

F: enserio? Bien sigamos el recorrido amor aún falta algo para que aceptes tu derrota (después una sonrisa diabólica pero tierna se dibujó en su rostro)

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la parte mas alejada del jardín, allí Freddie había contratado un globo aerostático

F: vamos sube Sam

S: que? A eso, no prefiero comer vidrio roto

F: Vamos Pockett sube no estaremos a mas de 15 o 18 metros sobre el suelo

S: no lo are, sabes que las alturas no me gustan

F: vamos demonio de cabellera rubia o ¿admitirás tu derrota?

S: jamás, muévete Fredditis

Muerta de miedo Sam subió al globo aerostático y aferrada al brazo de Freddie sintió como el globo se elevaba más y más sin poder tener un control sobre él.

El globo llego a una altura y se detuvo allí, Freddie miro a Sam quien no solo estaba aferrada a su brazo, también tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba como si fuera una gelatina

F: Sam ya puedes abrir los ojos

S: no gracias prefiero no hacerlo

F: te perderás de tu regalo

S: regalo, bromeas verdad? Sabes que le temo a las alturas y aun así me regalas un paseo en globo, perdiste Freddie este es el peor regalo que me han dado

F: no es cierto? Recuerdas cuando Carly te regalo unas zapatillas de ballet?

S: así, fueron un excelente bumerang para aquellos patos, no quieras cambiarme el tema Benson bájame de aquí ahora mismo

F: en cuanto mires hacia abajo

S: wow tú en realidad quieres matarme, bájame de aquí ahora mismo o

Antes de poder terminar la frase Freddie la inclino hacia el y con un brusco giro hiso que la mirada de Sam quedase hacia abajo,

Sam soltó un grito de terror pero ese grito fue callado rápidamente al ver lo que Freddie quería que ella viera, bajo de ellos había un mensaje que las rosas que Freddie había mandado a colocar mostraban

**El mensaje**

**Te amo Sam **

**Por siempre tuyo **

**Freddie **

Sam se quedó sin palabras, no era justo lo que ella esperaba pero no por eso no era bello y tierno, mientras descendía el globo Sam no dijo nada y mucho menos sintió temor pero si sonreía de forma un poco su-real

S: no has ganado, yo triunfare hoy Benson

F: así, que tienes preparado para mi Pockett

S: espera y veras lo que mama tiene para ti

Después de regresar al auto Sam puso en marcha su plan, llevo directamente a Freddie a su oficina, bueno no directamente antes fueron a comprar una cubeta de pollo feliz frito

Sam: bajo del carro y camino hasta quedar frente a Freddie, tomo un pañuelo de su bolsa y le cubrió los ojos

F: y para que es el pañuelo?

S: es parte de la sorpresa

F: Sam no estarás pensando en tratar de secuestrarme otra vez verdad?

S: claro que no y quiero recordarte que esa noche lo hice solo para que tu madre no nos acompañara a nuestra luna de miel

Después de aquella afirmación la cual Freddie no podía estar más desacuerdo comenzó a caminar mientras Sam lo quitaba dentro del edificio

S: bien aquí estamos ya puedes quitarte la venda

Freddie se quito la venda para ver que estaba en su oficina, recién remodelada

F: y la sorpresa?

S: aun no la vez?

F: la oficina esta remodelada, como mande a que la remodelaran la semana pasada no hay nada fuera de lo común aquí

Sam camino has el escritorio y de un ligero salto subió a el

S: enserio quieres que mama te muestre lo que hizo para ti?

Freddie comenzó a caminar por la oficina mientras trataba de encontrar que es lo que Sam quería mostrarle

F: es el color que pedí, son las vestiduras que pedí para mis muebles, un momento? Este escritorio no fue el que ordene que trajeran

S: claro que no este lo traje yo

F: este…. ¡este es mi escritorio de la carrera! Pero como?

S: mama es la mejor

F: este es el escritorio que utilice durante 5 años seguidos, si aquí esta todo…. El compartimiento secreto, mis apuntes de software progresivo. Todo

S: casi todo

Sam bajo del escritorio y justamente donde ella estaba sentada estaban marcado un mensaje que al parecer era bastante antiguo

**Mensaje**

**Freddie Benson**

Sam tomo su navaja y frente del antiguo mensaje escribiera algo, terminando soplo y dejo que Freddie viese como había quedado

**Nuevo mensaje**

**Freddie Benson + Sam Pockett **

Freddie no podía decir nada, estaba atónito con el empeño que Sam había puesto para este regalo pero aún le faltaba algo por ver

S: y bien….

F: esto es sorprendente pero cómo? Este escritorio es propiedad de mi antigua escuela

S: si pero ellos no sabrán quien lo saco de allí

F: Sam por favor no me digas que lo robaste

S: yo no, el primo de calceto

F: Don Ratero?

S: justamente el

F: Sam…. Te he dicho que robar es malo

S: tranquilo jamás descubrirán que falta.. además aun tengo algo mas para ti

F: qué? robaste algo mas?

S: no esto si lo octubre de forma legal, mira el primer cajón de tu

Freddie abrió el cajón y dentro del encontró algo que hace mucho no veía, era una foto, pero no cualquiera era la foto que estaba en la sala de su antigua casa, bueno ahora la casa de su madre.

La foto de él y su madre cuando Freddie salió del jardín de infancia

Freddie no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, tenía más de 2 años de no visitar a su madre y aun mas de no haber visto esa foto

F: Sam pero como?

S: mira atrás

Atrás de la foto había una pequeña dedicatoria hecha por puño y letra de la señora Benson la cual decía asi

**Para mi querido Freddie**

**Tu mi pequeño eres el más grande logro de mi vida**

**Y ahora debes cuidar a Sam como el más grande logro de tu vida**

**Jamás olvides que tu madre te quiere**

**Y siempre desea verte feliz**

**Como feliz hiciste mi vida el día en que naciste**

**Te ama mama **

Freddie no pudo más y tomo a Sam en un abrazo tan fuerte que ella tenía problemas para respirar, después simplemente susurro a su oído

F: tu ganas….. nada puede competir contra esto mi pequeño ángel de cabello dorado

S: quería molestar a Freddie en este momento tan emocional pero ni siquiera ella era tan malvada como para echarle a perder este momento y mejor decidió callar

F: todo esto cuanto esfuerzo para ti sola, seguro estas cansada…. Quieres que comamos algo?

S: Freddie son las 9 de la mañana tienes que trabajar…

F: eso no importa me tomare el día libre…. Quiero estar a tu lado simplemente,

Sam no rechazaría una cita con Freddie y no ahora que ella había ganado, así que tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la oficina de Freddie

**Ya en el restaurante**

F: y como es que en un solo día pudiste hacer todo esto mi pequeño ángel?

S: Estoy comiendo no molestes,

F: pero las cuentas no salen…. Como podrías haber obtenido el escritorio e ir por la foto a cada de mi madre si ambas están en el estreno contario cada una de la otra?

S: fácil, yo fui por la foto y mi tío Carmelo y mi primo se encargaron de traer y subir el escritorio hasta tu oficina

F: que considerado por su… momento tu tío Carmelo y Chaz están libres?

S: sip liberta bajo fianza

F: pero como cuando… quien les pagaría la fianza a ellos dos

S: pues yo, pague la fianza de 50,000 dólares ellos salieron justamente ayer por la mañana

F: 50,000 dolares de donde sacaste tanto dinero….. por favor no me digas que empeñaste la casa

S: no Freddie

F: vaciaste la cuenta vacaciones

S: Freddie, yo

F: no me digas que vaciaste el deposito que hacemos semanalmente para pagar tu fianza si te atrapaban

S: claro que,,,, momento que dijiste

F: no nada, pero dime Ángel que es lo que hiciste para conseguir tanto dinero

S: vendí mi **Harley**

F: que? Vendiste tu moto? Como pudiste

S: ya no es para tanto, sigamos comiendo

F: espera Ángel, vendiste el símbolo de tu amistad con Carly, la moto que quieres mas que a mi

S: basta, jamás dije que la quería mas que a ti

F: claro que lo hiciste lo pusiste en mi tarjeta de cumpleaños del año pasado

Sam recordó cuando estaba haciendo esa tarjeta y si efectivamente ella escribió eso

**Feliz cumpleaños Freddie **

**Te amo **

**Pero amo más mi moto **

**Así que si te atreves a rallarla con tu carro **

**Mama tendrá que castigarte **

S: aaaaaaaaaa, si ya lo recuerdo fue muy divertido, da igual era solo una tonta moto, además la familia siempre es mas importante que el bienestar propio o al menos eso es lo que me enseño mi madre (en voz mas alta y firme) _**Así somos los Pockett **_

Y después Sam no dijo nada mas, ambos siguieron comiendo y después fueron a casa a descansar del día tan fuera de lo común que ambos habían tenido

**Solo falta un día y terminare (se los prometo)**

**Por hoy es todo así que les prometo que el siguiente capítulo tratare de no extenderme tanto y ser más conciso en las ideas **

**Sin mas que decir **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si no jugaste a la botella y te toco besar a la más fea de tus amigas no tuviste infancia o amigas (friki)**

**Cuídense bien **

**Pórtense mal **

**Y sonrían (tus enemigos odian verte sonreír)**


	4. dia 3 final

**Hola este será el final de la historia **

**Soy Alister Winchester, y te apuesto una galleta chupada a que el agua de tu casa también moja**

**Comencemos a darle fin a esta locura y así tendré más tiempo de seguir leyendo sus fic **

**F: Freddie**

**S: Sam**

**TC: tío Carmelo **

**Dia 3**

Sam y Freddie estaba empatados, en su pequeña competencia

Freddie le compro a Sam toda una dotación de grasitos japoneses y así la derroto en el primer día pero Sam le hizo un regalo a Freddie tan manipulador (ok no digamos lindo) que Freddie no tubo mas que darse por vencido el día 2 y esto estaba llegando a su final

**Día 14 de febrero/ casa de Sam y Freddie**

**5:16 am**

Un sonido en la cocina despertó a Sam quien por una extraña razón se encontraba sola en su cama, pensó que Freddie era quien hacia el ruido pero pasados unos minutos noto que las luces estaban apagadas y que Freddie no volvía

Sam tomo su calceta con mantequilla de debajo de su cama y se levantó lentamente, al salir de su habitación una figura caminaba por la sala y sin pensárselo dos beses ataco con su calceta

S: así que te gusta meterte a las casas de los demás, veamos que tal te sabe la furia de mi mantequilla

Sam seguía golpeando repetidamente a quien fuese esa figura hasta que una voz familiar la detuvo

F: por favor Sam ya basta

S: Freddie?

Sam se detuvo y encendió las luces con el comando de voz y si efectivamente era Freddie quien estaba en el suelo lastimado (bueno mas de lo que debería estar)

S: Freddie que haces?

F: al parecer sangrar internamente

S: no llores solo fueron unos cuantos golpes….. con mi calcetín con mantequilla…. Con suficiente fuerza como para noquear a un ladrón…. ¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

F: no (dudándolo) solo regresa a dormir en un momento más iré a acostarme

S: un momento, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Benson? ¿Por qué estas cubierto de lodo? Y esa ropa negra de camuflaje?

F: (con sarcasmo y miedo) es mi pijama?

S: que pasa Benson? Porque estas temblando?

F: por nada…. vamos a dormir linda

Freddie trato en vano de desviar la atención de Sam pero al incorporarse Sam miro que tenía rasguños y raspaduras y aun peor reconoció la ropa que Freddie traía puesta

S: por dios Freddie (la sorpresa se dibuja en la cara de Sam sin poderla controlar)

F: que pasa, que te sucede

S: esa es la ropa que usa mi tío Carmelo y Chaz cuando están trabajando….. por todos los truenos que hiciste Freddie?

Freddie no podía esconder mas sus acciones y mucho menos porque estaba orgulloso de ellas asi que mientras mas rápido le explicara ha Sam la aventura que había tenido mas rápido ella aceptaría su derrota, se sentó en el sillón y aclaro su garganta

F: esto es tuyo (mostrando una pequeña caja blanca)

Sam tomo la caja y sin tomar mucha atención a ella regreso la mirada a Freddie

S: ya me diste un anillo de bodas Benson, ahora dime la verdad de que has estado haciendo vestido así o tendré que sacártela a golpes (y sabes que a mama le encanta hacer eso)

F: no es un anillo, es la llave de las respuestas que quieres

Sam abrió la caja y si efectivamente era una llave y esto eso que Sam se molestara mas

S: que es esto una especie de broma? La llave a mis respuestas si claro que es una llave

F: no puede ser? después de haber pasado tantos años con ella no la recuerdas, Sam no puedes ver que es en realidad lo que tienes en tu mano

S: si tengo en mi mano una llave, vieja y al parecer de unaaa… m o t o….. m o, esto…. esto es real?

Chaz: más vale que si lo sea pequeña revoltosa

T C: fue un trabajo bastante complicado como para que nos hayamos equivocado

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas incluso algunas llegaron a rodar por sus mejillas y miro hacia la cocina de donde provenían esas voces y si eran ellos dos era su tío Carmelo y su primo Chaz los que estaban asaltando su refrigerador

T C: Hey Pockett porque las lágrimas?

Sam estaba en medio de la sala y no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, abrasar a Freddie? o correr a la cocina a asaltar el refrigerador con sus parientes?

Unos minutos mas tarde

Sam había preparado un poco de café y había 4 grandes jamones en el horno (siempre tenía jamones extras para emergencias) todos estaban en la mesa esperando a que salieran del horno y mientras Sam se enfocó en regresar a su duda inicial

S: no me mal interpreten es un gusto tenerlos aquí y estoy sumamente feliz pero que hace Freddie vestido con uno de tus trajes de camuflaje tío Carmelo?

T C: Sam, Sam, Sam (decía mientras movía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos) había escuchado que te alejaste del negocio familiar pero no creía que estabas tan oxidada

Chaz: si, que más se puede hacer con ropa de trabajo…. Pues trabajar boba….. o prefieres que te llame ángel?

Sam se levantó de su asiento, mientras Freddie hacia lo mismo y corría hacia ella pero era tarde Sam había tomado a Chaz de la chaqueta de cuero y lo tenía frente a ella

S: nunca, jamás me vuelvas a decir ángel Chaz, o te ira realmente mal

Chaz: (con todo cinismos) Ángel

Los ojos de Sam se inyectaron de rabia mientras de un solo golpe en el pecho mandaba a Chaz al suelo.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que el tío Carmelo se levantó de su accidento, Freddie quien ahora estaba al lado de Sam dio un paso al frente dejándola detrás suyo en un intento de protegerla, el tío Carmelo camino hacia ellos dos y abraso a ambos, mientras cargaba a Sam y a Freddie comenzó a reír igual que Chaz quien estaba tratando de levantase del suelo

F: Sam que pasa aquí

S: es difícil de explicar, digamos que esta es la forma en la que los Pockett se muestran afecto

El tío Carmelo regreso a Sam y Freddie al suelo mientras reía más fuerte que antes

T C: esa es el verdadera Sam Pockett, pequeña no importa cuantas palabras raras uses o que ahora pagues por todo lo que tomes, siempre seremos tu familia

Chaz: si, así es Sam ese gancho al pecho sigue teniendo tu sello personal

Freddie en sus pensamientos solo podía gritar todo el miedo que tenía al ver como se comportaba la que ahora también era su familia

Pasaron unos minutos y los jamones aun no estaban listos y con un poco mas de tranquilidad Sam obligo a Freddie a contarle la verdad de esa noche que estuvo fuera con su familia

Freddie comenzó a narrar todo

Después de saber que habías vendido tu Harley por una suma grande de dinero no me fue difícil hallarla, y sabía que sería el regalo perfecto para este día, por desgracia el nuevo dueño no quiso vendérmela o hacer un trato posterior por ella, así que recurrí al plan P

S: plan P?

F: si, dije que es lo que Sam haría en estos casos?

S: crees que llamaría a mi tío y a mi primo que recién acaban de salir de prisión para robar una moto?

F: si

S: wow que bien me conoces

Freddie: Contacte con ellos rápidamente y me confirmaron que tenían la noche libre, así que después de que te fuiste a dormir me puse el traje que me habían mandado y fuimos los tres juntos hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba tu moto

T C: así es pequeña y debiste habernos dicho que tu esposo era así de genial para este tipo de trabajos

S: ¡ genial! A que se refieren?

Chaz: a que este fue el robo más sencillo y seguro en el que hallamos trabajado

T C: así es, si el hubiera estado con nosotros cuando tratamos de robar la mascota de miranda cosgrove (tenía que ponerla en alguna parte no creen?) jamás nos hubieran atrapado

S: que es lo que están diciendo Freddie no sirve para el negocio, el solo es un ñoño computarizado

T C: así es, pero es la primera vez que no tengo que saltar la reja electrificada con guantes que estorban y también es la primera vez que Chaz abrió una cerradura electrónica sin miedo a votar la alarma de seguridad

S: Freddie, que es lo que hiciste?

F: desactive todas las alarmas de seguridad

Al llegar al gran almacén el Tío Carmelo comenzó a idealizar el plan para entrar, claro entrar era lo fácil pero salir con la moto era lo difícil y mientras Chaz buscaba el punto más frágil del almacén Freddie se conectaba al sistema de seguridad del almacén

Chaz: que haces cuñado? (ni Chaz ni Carmelo aceptaban a Freddie como parte de su familia paro después de la boda tuvieron que siquiera tomarlo en cuenta)

Freddie: estoy tratando de eliminar la seguridad y….. Listo ya está todo nuestro

T C: que es lo que ya está? Que es lo que es nuestro? No veo nada y tu Chaz?

Chaz: no tampoco veo nada

Freddie: está listo, la reja no está electrificada, la puerta de atrás solo tiene que ser forzada y habremos entrado, también encontré la bodega exacta donde está la moto y la factura original

Chaz: puedes hacer todo eso desde aquí afuera?

Freddie: si pero aún hay unos problemas que no puedo solucionar

T C: cuáles?

Freddie: los perros de vigilancia, los dos guardias que están de turno y como sacaremos la moto de Sam sin que nos alcancen o persigan

Chaz: solo eso?

T C: que hay de la alarma interna y de la Línea directa a la policía?

Freddie: apagadas por dos horas….. Quizás mas

T C: Muchacho si hiciste la mitad de lo que dijiste…. Sé que cuidaras bien de Sam, Chaz sabes lo que tienes que hacer con los perros, yo me encargo de los guardias

El tío Carmelo saco de su bolsa de herramientas una calceta roja con mantequilla

TC: linda verdad, era de la abuela de Sam me la dejo en su testamento, siempre fui su preferido

Freddie: (dijo para sí mismo) dios que familia la que tiene Sam

Después de unos minutos de hacerse ido Chaz regreso por Freddie, habían logrado entrar al almacén tal como les dijo Freddie y el tío Carmelo ya se había encargado de los guardias, después de todo eso el robo fue muy sencillo tanto así que mientras Freddie trabajaba en la computadora de la bodega, Chaz y el tío Carmelo se comiera la comida de los guardias y tomaron café de una de las oficinas

S: espera y si todo salió tan bien como es que estas así de sucio?

TC: esa es mi culpa, saliendo del almacén nos paramos cerca de una toma de agua para que ti primo bebiera agua y sin querer golpe a Freddie y callo al lodo que estaba en el suelo

Chaz: si Sam le hace falta más fuerza, aliméntalo mejor

S: (sonrió por un momento) y porque de los rasguños? Chaz estas perdiendo tu toque con los perros?

F: enserio como es que tranquilizaste y dormiste a los 4 perros de ataque?

S: canción de cuna para perros?

Chaz: así es, esa es mi marca Pockett

F: wow en realidad que ustedes son sorprendentes

S: y si no fue un perro que fue lo que te ataco?

TC: en realidad se calló de la moto

S: Queeeeeeeeee! rayaste a mi bebe?

F: no, espera así no son las cosas

TC: en realidad mi moto es la que rayo, el sabia que no podría conducirla asi que me pidió que la trajera hasta acá

Dicho esto ultimo la campanilla del horno sonó y Sam coloco los jamones en la mesa, no faltaría poco para que cada uno llegara y se apropiara del suyo

F: Sam cariño me pasas unos cubiertos?

Carmelo y Chaz voltearon a ver a Freddie inmediatamente con miradas de coraje

S: Freddie, toda la noche te comportaste como un Pockett no lo arruines ahora

Freddie entendió lo importante que era para Sam que su familia lo aceptara así que trato de imitar la forma de comer de ellos tres, eso iba con todo lo que le enseño su madre pero que más daba, después de la comida el tío Carmelo y Chaz se despidieron, no sin antes abrasar a Sam y finalmente darle la bienvenida a la familia a Freddie

TC: bien, trata bien a Sam quieres, (decía mientras extendía su mano hacia Freddie)

F: no se preocupe, lo hare (y extendió su mano)

El apretón fue tan fuerte que Freddie casi llora, sin mencionar que su mano tenia uno o dos huesos fracturados

TC: baya Sam debes entrenarlo mejor, casi no tiene fuerza en las manos

Chaz: si, y un tatuaje en el hombro no le quedaría nada mal

Después de esto ambos salieron de la casa y solo escucharon el sonido de las motos alejándose

**Esa noche **

Freddie y Sam estaban en casa

F: enserio no te importa que no salgamos a ningún lugar?

S: no, como podrías manejar tu auto con esa mano fracturada?

F: siempre podríamos ir en tu moto, a….. tu restaurante carnívoro preferido

S: siiiiiiiii, pero no, la cena ya esta casi lista y pasaran el maratón de resucitare para asesinarte, asi nos quedaremos aquí juntos

F: bueno si es lo que mi amada esposa quiere? Que así sea

**Fin **

Freddie: momento como que fin, por si nadie lo ha notado Sam me debe un regalo

Sam: a siiiiiii… mira dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche que está al lado de tu cama

Freddie se levantó y fue a su habitación, tardo unos segundos y regreso con dos sobres

Freddie: que es esto?

Sam: pensé que sabias leer

Freddie abrió el primer sobre en el cual decía

**Resultado de examen sanguíneo **

**Felicidades SR Pockett tiene un mes de embarazo **

Freddie: que? pero porque no me habías dicho nada?

Sam: lo supe hace cuatro días, con la competencia no tuve tiempo de contarte

Freddie: momento, esto no cuenta como regalo o presente

Sam: que?

Freddie: el bebe es de nosotros así que no cuenta

Sam: abre el otro?

Freddie abrió el otro y lo primero que percibió era el sello de un notario, la firma de su madre y al final la de su esposa, la cual decía así

**Carta poder **

**Yo Samantha Pockett hago constar en esta acta que sedo todos los derechos sobre el primer nombre que llevara mi hijo/hija a Marissa Benson y no podre hacer nada para sabotear este trato, de no ser así Freddie Benson (esposo) será el que decidirá el nombre de todos los hijos que lleven el apellido Benson Pockett **

Abajo la firma de Sam y al otro costado la de Marissa

Freddie: Sam….. yo no sé qué decir 

Sam: di que soy la mejor

Freddie: eres la mejor

Sam: lo se, Mama es la mejor no lo olvides

**Y bien este es el final**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Mi mente maligna ya esta maquilando otra pero**

**Deben saber algo de mi **

**Me gustan las hamburguesas con tocino (ok no era eso)**

**Yo soy mas del tipo sobrenatural o no tan existencialista **

**Así que mi próximo Fic será algo inusual **

**Sin más que decir **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si nunca te reíste en la iglesia no tuviste infancia o no ibas a la iglesia (es satánico apedréenlo)**

**Pórtense mal**

**Cuídense Bien**

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír)**

**Este mensaje se destruirá en **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**No que flojera ya me boy**


End file.
